1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to lead plates for electrically connecting a plurality of batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, tablet computers, and smart phones, have been widely used. A portable electronic device includes a battery pack that stores power so that the portable electronic device can be used for a certain period of time when the portable electronic device is separated from an external power source. The battery pack may include a plurality of battery cells formed of secondary batteries that can be repeatedly charged and discharged.
In addition, positive terminals or negative terminals of the battery cells may be combined with lead taps to permit connection of the battery.